Never Gone
by ValerieMalfoyCullenHale
Summary: RE-EDITADO One-Shot...James la amaba, era ella, la chica perfecta.. Pero una separacion deja todo inconcluso.


Les Hago entrega de mi primer One-Shot. Nueva Generación.

Personajes: James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley II, Natasha Twice. (OC)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling & A Dream!.

**Never Gone**

¡Ella lo era todo para mí!

Si; esa niña de cabello rubio y ojos color zafiro que siempre me miraban alegres. Podía ser una Veela, pero tenía aquel toque noble y torpe que la hacían mi favorita. Mientras todos los chicos de la escuela gustaban de la más pretenciosa y la más linda, yo me la pasaba con ella, con Tash.

Tash; Natasha Twice era una de esas chicas con la que te diviertes en grande con solo mirarla. Cuyos gestos no eran los más finos, ni era una de las chicas con las que podías desconfiarte. Tenía un carácter fuerte, y no tenía mucha gente en quién confiar; solo yo. Era mi mejor amiga, y éramos inseparables. Pasábamos las largas tardes de verano en mi casa del árbol, riéndonos de Albus, quien era un bebe para ese entonces y estimo que Lily no había nacido. Mi madre y la suya decían que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nos casaríamos, creo que eran mejores amigas.

Nunca pensé que el día de mi cumpleaños número once, tendría que separarme de ella, ese 29 de Agosto recibí la carta que no quería recibir. La carta que decidía que me iría a Hogwarts dejando de lado a mis amigos de la primaria muggle y a Natasha Twice; simplemente, tuve que mentirle, según el Gran Harry Potter, ella no podía saber nuestro secreto.

_-Tengo que irme Tash- Le dije_

_-¿Que?.. ¿A donde?-_

_-A Estados Unidos-_

_-¿De vacaciones?, ¡que divertido!-_

_-No Tash, a un internado… me dieron una beca, por 7 años-_

_-Ahh…- dijo triste._

_-Pero podemos vernos en verano, vendré cada verano a Londres, y te escribiré, lo prometo- le dije, no quería perderla, a ella no._

_-James…Yo también me voy…- dijo ella ahora cabizbaja._

_-¿Qué?- le pregunté yo atónito._

_-Sí, me dieron una beca en un colegio extranjero… En Francia- dijo, pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro._

_-Wow… bueno, pero ¿vuelves cada verano?- le pregunté esperanzado_

_-No… me mudo a Francia- dijo algo seca._

_-¿Qué?- volvía preguntarle, casi en exclamación._

_-Si James… Me mudo a Francia- dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos._

_-Pero...- dije yo, buscando una solución._

_-Adiós James...- dijo para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a correr._

_-Escríbeme Tash!- Pero ya había desaparecido por la calle en la oscuridad, llorando y corriendo hacia su casa, que quedaba al lado de la mía._

Y todavía recuerdo el camión de mudanzas al día siguiente estacionado frente a mi casa; y recuerdo cuando Natasha se despidió con la mano antes de entrar al auto de sus padres... Para irse por siempre, a un país que yo aun desconozco... Aun recuerdo su lacia y rubia cabellera, con su flequillo de lado y sus lazos multicolores, era simplemente todo para mi.

No deja de estar en mi mente y mi presente... en todo, y hace ya 6 años que eso ocurrió, y no hay carta alguna de ninguno de los dos, y allí, suspirando, me encontraba en el Gran Comedor, con mi mejor amigo y primo Fred.

-James, ¿qué te ocurre primo?- dijo él

-Natasha Twice- dije seco, no había otra causa.

-Porque de una vez no liberas ese tonto sufrimiento y depresión que tienes porque el"Amor De Tu Vida", tiene seis años sin enviarte una carta porque la muy Zorra no te oyó cuando le dijiste que te escribiera… Mierda, ¡pareces un estropajo desde que se mudó!- exclamó él.

-Primero, no le digas Zorra, y segundo... ¡Sí es buena idea!- Tome un trozo de pergamino y una pluma mojada en el tintero color azul.

**-**

**Natasha Twice**

**Hola Tash, espero que me recuerde; porque tú has estado en cada rincón de mi mente los últimos 6 años desde que dejaste Londres. Quiero confesarte que tu partida me dejo mal, muy mal... porque ahora que reflexiono, te amo desde que teníamos 10 años, después de todo este tiempo te quiero decir que este verano vuelvo a pasarlo en Londres... Si vas para allá, espero que nos veamos, porque me muero por verte.**

**Atte: James Sirius Potter.**

**P.D: Escríbeme por favor.**

**-**

-¡Wow, que romántico!- se burlo Fred tras mi oreja, yo no le hice mucho caso, solo até el pergamino a la patita de Twich mi lechuza... Solo quería que la carta llegara a su destinataria, que leyera lo que yo sentía en este momento…

Pero pasaron meses, días , horas sin respuestas... y me había dado por vencido, vagaba por los pasillos del castillo, en las pruebas del Éxtasis, y no quería ni estudiar.. Solo quería saber si ella seguía viva. Dos días después de el Éxtasis de exámenes... llegó Twich con mi respuesta.

-¡James!, ¿James?- decía Fred

-¿Si?- le pregunté sin ganas

-Tienes una carta, que al parecer...-respiró su aroma- Huele fantástico, a flores... ¡huele a chicas!- dijo aun percibiendo su aroma de una forma que me causó algo de risa, pero fue ahogada por mi emoción.

Era una carta color rosa, con aroma a lavanda que reconocí, era su perfume... No sabía si leerla o no.. ¿Qué pasaría?, y.. ¿si ella no me quería?; no, no podía darme el lujo de caer en Depresión antes de las vacaciones de verano… En el sobre reposaba mi nombre en letras doradas.

'**Para James Sirius Potter Weasley'**

**-**

**James, no puedo creerlo, ¡estás vivo!, ¿cómo estás?; Yo estoy perfectamente.. ¿De casualidad estas en Howarts?.. Porque yo fui a Beauxbattons, en Francia... vuelvo también cada verano a mi casa en Francia, pero paso navidades en Londres... **

**¿Tú vas a otro lugar en navidades verdad?**

**Bueno, con respecto a tu carta; este verano, voy a Londres... Hotel Hilton 'Habitación 1915' Ala Oeste. Te invito a pasar las mejores vacaciones de tu vida, podrás venir todos los días a pasarlo en grande en la piscina, el parque de golf... ¡lo que quieras!, de veras que quiero verte y conocer más de ti, todo lo que me he perdido. **

**Debo decirte, que estoy físicamente diferente, como haz de sospechar, ya no tengo aparatos y uso lentes de contacto... Mi cabello también cambio un poco, espero que tu sigas igual, ¡porque cuando éramos niños yo también te amaba, y eras muy atractivo! **

**Con respecto a mis sentimientos, tú tampoco has salido de mi cabeza últimamente... Lamento haber dado respuesta tarde... Solo necesitaba meditar que escribirte.. James ¡Te Amo! Desde que teníamos 10 Años. Desde que aprecio de la nada ese campo de flores cuando me viste en el parque... Yo, simplemente quiero verte.**

**Esperando el Verano.**

**Atte: Natasha Margareth Twice.**

**-**

-Hombre... ¡No puedo creerlo!- Le dije a Fred.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dice?- me preguntó emocionado.

-¡Que me ama Viejo!, ¡Que me ama!- Mi mente y mi corazón iban a mil por hora.

-¡Al fin Primo!, ¿Lo ves?, ¡yo tenía razón!- me dijo condescendiente.

No concilié el sueño esa noche, volvería a ver a la niña de la que estuve enamorado desde la niñez, la que en un momento creí muggle; pero es una Veela, la autora y editora de cada sueño y pesadilla que paso por mi cabeza. La chica, sin gracia y normal de la que me había enamorado desde hace seis años, esa hermosa niña que ahora es una mujer. La que seria una mujer que en algunos años haría a como diera lugar mi esposa. La que quiero como madre de mis hijos, y la que me amaba, la que tuvo mi amor... un amor que nació, un amor que no murió y que nunca se iría, un amor que nunca se fue.

**Never Gone.**


End file.
